


流氓05（新）

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	流氓05（新）

冲到ICU门口裴珍映还有些恍惚，数不清有多少医生过往撞到他的肩膀，小渔港发生爆炸的事情很快被本市新闻曝光，滚动在公共液晶屏底部，黑底白字倏地刺眼，裴珍映一个腿软竟没能站住。

三表哥来电话的时候，他还在和赖冠霖在床上抵足而眠，赖冠霖的光影在熹微的晨光中愈发暧昧缱绻，他忍不住抬头去吻，听那人心满意足的鼻音，浓重地爆破在口腔深处，裴珍映的舌尖想去那撩人低声的震动处探索，他愿意承认和赖冠霖无论哪里的缠绵，哪怕只是不带情欲的轻吻，都像做爱一样快乐到极致。

赖冠霖的吻曾经如他本人一般隐忍，他的气息在严丝合缝的唇瓣相接中被隐匿，连带他的情绪全然隐藏在欲望的巨兽背后，教人溃不成军，退无可退。

如此几次之后裴珍映竟然听到一些肆意的喘息与低吼，好像在期待欲望困兽挣脱牢笼时的冲锋号，还有大获全胜后的狂傲欢庆，赖冠霖越来越愿意暴露那些紊乱无序的呼吸声，混合涎水或体液交缠的灵动，他想要他的欲望越发直白又果敢，失去节制，失去控制。

就像清晨赖冠霖会拉住他的手，坦荡地覆盖在勃起处逡巡，裴珍映要惊呼他个别伤处还在渗血，却被拉下后颈含住整个唇瓣，迅猛又撩人。

“你他妈怎么随时随地都要发情啊？”腿像个姑娘被赖冠霖禁锢在腿间，裴珍映认命地叹口气抓抓头发，暗骂自己的小弟毫无骨气，两下被对方钢枪磨蹭立了起来，“美色误国，美色误国啊…哎。”

耍流氓的美人赖冠霖反倒忍不住乐了起来：“居然不是因为技术好？”

“拉倒吧，”裴珍映违心地撇撇嘴，被赖冠霖大手一起裹住两根摩擦的感觉太过舒爽刺激，懒得矜持拱拱细腰，一副吃饱了就骂厨子的态度，“嗯啊…你也就是器大，活一般，人家姑娘被干都是…啊…欲，欲仙欲死的，被干一次还想第二次，哪个像我第二天跟被车轧了似的，还发烧，呜…”

摸到枕头旁边剩的半管润滑，赖冠霖满足地开拓不久前疼爱过的松软，不太费力地挤入温热的深处。就着漏进窗帘的阳光，他观察着裴珍映口是心非的舒展眉眼，有些愣愣地戳戳他小巧的鼻尖，小狗狗似的眼眶，张开虎口比了比小家伙的下颌处，甚至还不及手掌沿岸的长度。

裴珍映不说话，审视赖冠霖细微的表情，把他泄露的温柔回馈在自己的眼眸中，他好满足地主动偷亲赖冠霖的唇角，有些调皮地紧缩后穴，决心要和身上这个曾经看不顺眼的家伙享受极乐的爱欲，甚至他想看到赖冠霖臣服的样子，只为他疯狂的裤下之臣…

“我早就为你疯了，珍映，”被赖冠霖完全看穿的迷离眼神倏地有些清明，情欲和羞赧绝妙结合在裴珍映脸上，如同和赖冠霖做爱的交合，藏不住被看穿心思的慌乱，口里是赖冠霖暂时作乱的舌头，酥麻膨胀的欲刚被满足，又听他说，“赖冠霖只输给裴珍映一个人。”

双腿盘在用力顶撞的腰上，顺着节奏肆意颠簸，脚趾手指蜷缩住灵欲合一的酣畅，裴珍映只想疯狂地叫床，他也这么做了：“啊！嗯…快点！快点赖冠霖！啊你…你他妈好棒！…”

“呜…干我，再快点…”

“哈赖…赖冠霖！啊！！！操我，用力操我！！！”

五十多通未接把手机从床头柜震到地上，直到被赖冠霖咬着耳垂内射，裴珍映疲惫不堪的嗓音终于舍得回复电话那头十万火急的家事。

裴珍映揉了把脸才想起走廊旁边座位是空的，落座的瞬间还能感觉到私密处赖冠霖留给他的粘腻，他没有时间跟赖冠霖继续缱绻，没有时间享受赖冠霖抱他去浴室清理，甚至他们还有兴致再来两炮，和赖冠霖打炮确实很爽…

是的，打炮，裴珍映嗤笑出声，他曾经甚至误会过那些是做爱，这会儿才反应过来赖冠霖射精在他身体里的时候，正突袭夜里和外商交易的裴家，安排好自己在世为数不多的亲人上黄泉路。

“对不起我们尽力了。”

医生没再多说，几个表哥各个表情缤纷，女人总嘴快蹦出几个跟遗产有关系的字眼，被狠狠打断后还是三表哥站出来拍拍裴珍映：“这件事…是我们考虑不周到，被打了偷袭…但我真的没想到，赖冠霖已经记恨裴家这么深。

珍映，虽然这些年你无心渔港这边的经营，小本生意我们也都不求你上心，但是这次人命摆在这，凌逸要不是赖冠霖一个人说了算，咱们这口气就不能憋着。”

“你二姨对你不错的，珍映。”

二表哥最像裴珍映的父亲，裴珍映一直觉得依照二表哥的性格，才更像爸爸的亲儿子。简简单单一句话道德绑架，的确比三表哥强忍焦躁的威胁更让裴珍映喘不过气来，二表哥脸上虽然在打蔫，眼神里时有时无的打量足够让裴珍映阖上双眼心中一沉。

“我知道了。”双唇张张合合，裴珍映想了想还是道了句节哀，想再承诺什么却怎么也说不出口，手里震动是赖冠霖的短信，匆匆撇过一眼，便抬头哄散大家，三表哥还愤懑难平，好在二表哥摇摇头把人劝走，只是回头瞥了裴珍映几眼，似乎也是在安慰。

裴珍映定了定神，半天才解锁屏幕查看短信，两条。

“粥在餐厅，回来记得热一热。”  
“我回赖家了，想杀我的话就过来吧。”

眼眶发酸，后槽牙胀得生疼，裴珍映撇撇嘴有些艰难地摁动僵硬的手指，回了一条：“亦谷路710号4栋101，密码710710，到这来。”

***

每年妈妈忌日裴珍映都会回到这间小屋住几天，小区是闹市边缘古旧的筒子楼群，多亏钉子户坚持，到最后地产商也没开发成功，与大片商业区高层毗邻，外人看来的不和谐反而给裴珍映带去了很多温暖和执念。

爸爸妈妈离婚这件事情他没有和任何人说过，他不知道原因，闹过恨过哭过，时至如今也羞于对任何人启齿，就像父母也无意让任何人知道一样。从两个亲人中做选择是一种被生生撕裂的痛，尽管是男孩子，裴珍映也无法痛快做出抉择，执拗地奔波在裴宅和小旧楼两地，把时间尽量均匀地分配在爸爸妈妈之间。

这种陪伴时间也很短，妈妈更加开怀自由地独自生活了三年就离开人世，父亲也没有太久就逝于顽疾，裴珍映最终并没有哭太大声，接受平淡三口之家破碎的噩梦有了充足的适应时间，得知这场梦和父母永远都不会醒来，也没有太意外。

二姨贪财不是秘密，一点半点从裴珍映手中抠出经济上的大权也没花费太多高明的手段，裴珍映也有心让渔港那点小财，专注在凌逸地位的谋划上，更重要的是政和市内金融地产等大命脉的占比，他想不透赖冠霖也好，三爷四爷都好，每一个人都盯着那个烂渔港，甚至还要闹出人命。

再疏远也血脉相连，裴珍映于情于理于凌逸的规矩都该让赖冠霖偿命，否则裴家尊严无存，人心涣散被兼并也是短期就会发生的必然结果。

可裴珍映要自己解决，要杀要剐都要亲自来。

“给。”赖冠霖把枪递到裴珍映手里，拇指片刻留恋腕骨细节处，很快抽回手捂住自己的右臂，阖上双眼。

他添新伤了，裴珍映料得到三表哥睚眦必报，可这件事从头到尾都不正常：“你本来不在你家的，自己赶着回去送死？”

赖冠霖睁开眼睛面无表情：“我以为你会一起去。”

上膛端枪抵住近在咫尺的眉心，裴珍映问：“解释吧。”

“你想听？”

裴珍映锁紧眉头，他看不懂赖冠霖的眼睛里到底有什么，半分情绪都没有。

这种对峙此前也有，裴珍映努力想读出赖冠霖眼睛中的内容，深的浅的，哪怕一点点不必言说就能百分百确认的，都在不断发生的事情中打上问号，他恨所有的故弄玄虚，那种被吊起来耍弄的羞辱感让裴珍映真的想要在某个瞬间开枪，可是他总会想起赖冠霖一些欺哄的眼神，他们分明是好像在做爱的。

丢掉枪，扑上去不管不顾抱住赖冠霖的脖子，胡乱地亲吻啃咬那颤动的唇齿：“赖冠霖…我到底该拿你怎么办好啊…你到底要我怎么样，你到底还想让我怎么办好？…”

就做爱吧，裴珍映情动地推着赖冠霖倒在地毯上，骑在他胯间狠狠咬在还流血的伤口处，由着赖冠霖捏着他下巴不要命似的亲吻，硬热的性器依然还能让他拥有身体上的满足。

不过是个流氓罢了，赖冠霖，你只是个流氓而已。


End file.
